Several kinds of mouse pad are know. Each type has its own advantages and disadvantages and each has tried to solve various problems, most of which are connected in one way or another with work ergonomics. Work at a computer terminal with a mouse can cause quite a lot of different stress injuries, including tendovaginitis and various muscle problems in the neck and shoulder areas.
Various solutions to improve work ergonomics and free working space have been offered. In many solutions, a wrist support is used to improve the working position of the wrist, thereby avoiding injuries to the wrist area. Other pads are known which provide an opportunity to move the working platform out of the way under the table, for example, when it is not being used. Other solutions are known in which the mobility of the wrist support has been improved. Yet another solution, Finnish patent 92796, exists for a mouse pad. This solution originates from the premise that the mouse pad rests on the user's thigh. For this purpose, the mouse pad has a concave side, which is positioned on the thigh.
The solution described above is awkward and massive. If the above mentioned concave side is placed on the thigh, it creates a tight fit which leads to sweating. The concave form fits some thighs well, while for others it is too loose or too tight. As the pad mentioned is appropriate for use only on the thigh, it is not adaptable. Based on the diagram presented, the amount of materials needed in its manufacture is not appropriate for large-scale production. Far too much material must be used in realizing the idea presented.